


Breathe Me In

by Poetgirl616



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, True Mates, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetgirl616/pseuds/Poetgirl616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira wasn't much, just a girl trying to make it in the world. The La Push pack knew she was theirs and set to lay claim to their mate. Would it truly be that simple, though? Slow burn poly story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prologue is short, but it's all I could come up with that didn't have spoilers for chapter one in it. 
> 
> Please enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or its characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

_**You whisper so I can hear every word. You lean in close just to breathe me in.** _

_Summary: Kira wasn't much, just a girl trying to make it in the world. The La Push pack knew she was theirs and set to lay claim to their mate. Would it truly be that simple, though? Slow burn poly story._

I had never given much thought to my future. It wasn't all that important to me. In my mind, I had all the time in the world.

In my mind, I could wait until I finished high school to decide.

I was so convinced that I had time.

I was very, very wrong.

What would I do now?


	2. Chapter One: Scenery

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or its characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

 

Chapter One: Scenery

 *~Kira~*

I panted, stopping to wipe my face and take a look at my surroundings. 

It was pretty here. 

There were a lot of lush greens and rich browns making up the forest on either side of the road. Bird song and other variations of nature's symphony reached my ears from the surrounding forest. 

 _Wasn't there supposed to be a town or something up here somewhere?_ I thought as I caught my breath. 

I'd been walking for quite a while today and usually there was a sign by now. Every other place I'd visited had had one.

It's possible that it could feel longer than its been because I had to walk everywhere, but I was so sure that I'd see a sign any moment. 

I frowned, scanning both sides of the road as far as I could see. 

There.

It was small and a good distance up the road, but it was there. 

I sighed in relief. I was close to civilization at last. 

With a new burst of determination and renewed energy, I began to walk toward the distant sign. 

Things were looking up. 

* * *

It took at least ten or fifteen minutes, but I was finally standing next to the sign. 

**Forks 5 miles**

_Forks. Hm. Interesting name for a town._ I thought with a raised eyebrow. _I suppose it will do_.

I hefted my pack on my shoulder and turned left, leaving the road.

I carefully climbed over the silver guard rail on the side and executed a controlled slide down the small hill that dripped me at the edge of the woods.

I brushed the dirt off the back of my shorts and slipping through the first patch of trees.

I followed the sun, climbing over dead logs and ducking over a few canopies that would have made excellent photographs for a nature exhibit. 

For a moment, I stared back and longed for a camera. 

Shaking myself free of the useless wish, I continued hiking for at least another half an hour before I found a decent sized area.

The grass was shorter, the trees spaced further apart and there was enough room for a tent and a fire circle, at least.  

I hummed as I went through the paces of camp set up in my minds eye.

I nodded in approval and shrugged off my pack, digging through it until I found my beat up tarp. I set it aside and searched the area for some sturdy branches. 

Once I'd found an acceptable collection, I began gathering loose bark and the strongest strands of tall grass I could find.

Slowly, I built my make-shift shelter and stored my pack inside. 

I sat on the hard earth and glanced around my small home.

It would do for the time being. 

Muscles aching from the build and hiking, I lay my head on my pack and curled up to catch some sleep. 

Tomorrow was a new day. 


End file.
